The Broken Road
by Youhaveabadconnection
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT: SEASON 5 FINALE* What goes through George and Izzie's minds when they meet on that elevator? Do they think of each other, and what they've shared? When two former lovers go into the great beyond together, bittersweet emotions come to lif.


_So, I just finished watching the season finale, and I BAWLED. But after, I thought, what was going through their head(s) as they stared at each other, and what would that ride have been like? Well, I decided to write the answer to my own question. I own neither Grey's Anatomy, nor God Blessed the Broken Road._

_..oO_

_**I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road**_

Izzie stepped into the elevator, the whisper of her skirts the only noise in the deserted hospital. She glanced at the board; there was only one button, so she hit it.

She could tell the elevator was going up; you spend hours a day on an elevator, and you can feel what direction it's going by instinct. She settled herself in; she wasn't sure how long the elevator ride was going to be, but it _probably_ wasn't going to be a short one.

_**But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

As the elevator continued on its solitary journey, she thought of them. Danny. His face flashed through her mind. His beautiful smile, and those eyes, how expressful they were when he told her he loved her. Alex. His sad-puppy-dog expression, which had made her fall in love with him in the first place. His anger that she couldn't remember, and how she knew it was because of his love for her.

_**I couldn't see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you**_

And as _his_ face flashed through her mind, the elevator dinged, and admitted another passenger.

_**Every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing my on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**_

George stood there, in full uniform. This was how he would have looked, he imagined, if he'd survived. He thought of the young woman whose life he had saved, and knew he was as proud of himself as he would have been if he'd made it to Iraq.

He hit the button for the elevator (the down button seemed to have disappeared) and straightened his jacket. He wanted to look his best when he got to-_wherever he was going_. As he waited, he thought of the two women he'd loved. Calliope, with her long, beautiful dark hair, and gypsy looks. He thought of their Las Vegas wedding, and the subsequent disaster, and yet, somehow, he didn't regret it. And as he stood there, his thoughts wandered over to the one girl he'd ever truly loved. Her laughter, her drama, the way she flitted everywhere, like a butterfly. They'd been lovers, and digressed to friends, but he knew that his heart had always, and would always, belong to _her_.

_**That god blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

And as he thought of that, the elevator appeared.

_**I think about the years I spent  
Just passin' through  
I'd like to take the time I lost  
And give it back to you**_

He looked up as the door opened, and saw _her _face. He smiled; she looked so beautiful, the fuchsia brought some color to her face, and made her hair glow.

**She looked up as the elevator dinged; she hadn't been expecting anyone to join her. And then she saw **_**his**_** face. He looked so handsome, with his jacket and pressed pants, and she'd never seen him with hair that short; it looked good**.

_**But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan**_

They stood in silence for a while, neither wanted to break it. Finally, she reached over, and took his hand.

_**That is coming true**_

He glanced over at her. Even when they'd become simply friends, (although, he mused, there was no "simply friends" with them) he'd been able to tell what she was feeling, and vice versa. He could see the bittersweet emotions that rode through his own heart.

Sadness, for those they'd left behind, and the things they'd never do.

Grief, that the other had to do this with them.

Pride, for no matter how short their lives had been, they'd been able to help people, and that was special.

Excitement, for what was to come, it would be special.

Fear, for what was to come, would be unknown.

And finally, happiness, that they would experience this together.

They felt the ascent begin to slow at the same time. She looked at him, a glimmer of a smile on her face. He smiled back, and just before the doors began to open, leaned in to kiss her.

One more emotion, he thought. Love, for they were truly soul-mates, and neither time, nor death had been able to stop them from being together, in the end.

_**This much I know is true**_

And together, they stepped out into eternity.

_**God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_..oO_

_**A/N So, there it is, in all its bittersweet glory! This will probably be my one and only Grey's Anatomy fanfic, so let me know what you think! Please!**_


End file.
